The portability of information handling devices (e.g., smart phone, tablet, laptop computer, e-reader, etc.) allow users to carry their information handling devices (“devices”) and use them in a variety of locations. A variety of accessories exist for these information handling devices. For example, some accessories may assist a user in creating a more user friendly experience (e.g., mouse, keyboard, stylus, headset, etc.). Some accessories, on the other hand, may be used to power and/or connect the device (e.g., power brick, power cable, sync cable, etc.). While some of the accessories are connected to the information handling device using a wired or a wireless connection (e.g., mouse, keyboard, headset, etc.), some of the accessories have a dedicated storage location included on the information handling device (e.g., stylus, dock, etc.). The commonality of all these different accessories is that they can be detached from the information handling device in some way.